Along with the trend in recent years toward development of a microdevice even smaller than a small-sized device such as a portable telephone, a nonaqueous secondary battery in the micro-order is now sought after as a power source for such a microdevice. Such a nonaqueous secondary battery is required to be driven efficiently in a limited space, that is, inside a microdevice, and therefore the design of a battery is important.
Conventionally, a well-known thin-type nonaqueous secondary battery is a lithium ion secondary battery including a laminated body in which a positive current collector, a positive electrode, a separator, a negative electrode, and a negative electrode collector, having a plate structure, are laminated in that order; an electrolyte solution; and a battery case housing the laminated body and the electrolyte solution (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-64569